The Heart of the Right and Wrong
by Luis Alfredo Campos Sylvester
Summary: Does Benjamin remember all the things he did as newborn? That is a mistery, because he had found someone who would change Benjamin and Tia's life completely, read the story about how Benjamin leaves Amun and Kebi to find his own destiny with his beloved mate by his side. OC's but canon pairing. Thanks for reading in advance!
1. Prologue

**The Heart of the Right and Wrong.**

**Prologue.**

Egypt is a beautiful place, although they all see it as a bloody city, the landscape is perfect and for a city that everyone knows because of the pyramids and the ancient stuff, the city is quite updated, I have lived in Cairo for my entire life ...

That if I'm a stinky old man? No! no at all! I have eternal youth as having 26, I have red eyes and my thirst is not water at all, but rather accurate blood ... what you think, I'm a vampire, a different one, one that does not equals fiction books about us ... I have a very low blood diet compared to other vampires, while they kill five human to satisfy their daily thirst, I'm satisfied with the blood of one human and I can live up with that for two days and a half, I have a lot of self-control and I feel that humans do not deserve to die so many because of the uncontrolled need of vampires for blood.

You'll never be able to gaze me choosing a random victim, I am very selective with my prey, I try to look for non-required human, senseless people, bad human beings ... thieves, indigents, drug addicts, people who does nothing for the sake of their existence or does bad things for it, you'll never see me attacking a man with family at home or a single mom ... I may be a vampire, but I do have feelings.

I do not live alone, I am part of a group of vampires called "covens" I belong to the Egyptian coven, along with Amun, the man who created me, Kebi, the companion and if I'm not mistaken the wife of Amun and Tia, my companion and true love for all eternity, I changed her into a vampire because I couldn't imagine my life without her, even more so if being immortal.

Anything else I should tell you about me is that in addition to my basic vampire skills ... I have a secret power, a gift… what keeps you warmed at night, I control it, what you drink in order to satisfy your body, I control it, there where you plant and harvest, I control it, what you breathe to live, I also control that. Yes, water, air, fire and earth, I direct them ... all of them, since I was born, with this gift is that I had plenty to feed on back when I was human, but that's part of another history that I may tell later

now I'm going to focus on the problems that have occurred in my coven, Amun is not my biological father, I cannot remember the man who gave his genes to create me, Amun changed me because he is highly interested in my gift of elemental control to somehow seek vengeance, however, I'm not planning to let anyone use me as a weapon, with more reason if it is to hurt people... despite the intense attempt of Kebi to attract attention from Amun, she does not make it at all and rathers thinking he can control me that pay attention to his wife and I was really done with that, I've told Tia all the possibilities, Kebi… I really don't know if she hates me, but I think she does so because of her attention fault, who could blame her?

so I feel that the best thing I could do is leave the coven, but I still thinking matters on that ... by the way, my name is Benjamin, is pronounced with y and not with j, I hopefully think you'll like to be with me and not against me, by my side I will be sweeter as the land ... I cannot say the same if you have me against you.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, I know the prologue is a little short but the chapters are way longer  
PLEASE REVIEW! I'm new to this so please please please review with your opinion and stuff!  
I hope you really like it, I'm doing my best! Thank you again for reading! _


	2. The Last Day

**The Heart of the Right and Wrong** - Chapter 1

Shown in Benjamin's and a still unknown narrator's perspective. Narrator's perspective in Italics.

**If you're reading, thanks in advance I hope you like it! **Please review!

* * *

-The Last Day-

It was a sunny morning in Cairo, I was up in the roof all night, hiding from Amun, watching the stars and the dawn that nature gave us ... usually I would just jump off the ceiling and use air to ease my fall and eventually touch the ground as if I jumped from a bench, however, today I decided to use the stairs by no specified reason at all, as I reached the first floor I heard my beautiful companion wishing me good morning

–Hey honey, how are you today?- I heard her whisper in my ear, I smiled flattered to her voice –excellently my precious beloved- I answered, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and continued to follow her daily routine, I then decided to wrap in water for my mood to get up a little bit and to clean myself, after taking my clothes off of course, wrap in a bubble requires a lot practice, I remember that was one of the tricks I could do in my childhood when my gift was simply "magic". After staying a few minutes ... well I would say almost hours I decided to get out of it, I looked for a towel and put it in my noble parts, I left and went to my room, passing the entrance where the sun hit me completely in the skin, I did not remember how my skin glowed as if millions of diamonds were embedded in me.

Why had I forgotten that? Now that I remember is something basic about vampires ... I think it is due to the fact that, by Amun's order, by the beginning of dawn I must go inside the temple, if I'm for example on the roof or on one of the balconies, hiding me as always, like someone was trying to kill me or something, I hate that he treats me like a five year old, I mean, yes he is the father I've always wanted, but, like most fathers, wouldn't he have to let me loose someday? According to Tia, I have a very independent spirit and that's one of the many reasons why she loved me. I think they had trampled me enough and I think my decision to leave the coven is more than clear but what will I do after leaving Amun, Kebi and my partner? That question had persisted ever since I started to think about leaving the coven, maybe it would be nice to meet new lands, hunt in new areas and see new vampire faces.

* * *

_Benjamin thought all that about what he would do after leaving his adoptive father, he returned to the room and dressed, then he lay down on his bed, not to sleep as everyone would think because ... vampires do not possess the ability to sleep, the bed was mere comfort in his room._

_ In here thousands of scenarios flashed through his mind, thinking about how he could live his nomadic life, knowing new places and not having to make it up for anyone, also leaving a thought about the possibility of one day return, and see if Amun still claims him as his son. Insecurity and courage united to confuse the young vampire; America was a continent that had intrigued him since having been witness against the Volturi in the case of the vampire human hybrid of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan._

_ Perhaps that would be the first destination for this vampire after leaving Egypt, or could visit places closer to home. All these thoughts were interrupted when someone entered his bedroom..._

* * *

–Benjamin ... we are waiting you for dinner- Tia said then closed the door, I was a little worn out of overthinking what will I do after leaving this place ... I got up from my bed and went downstairs to meet the "dinner" Amun and Kebi had brought ... a normal person would think of a table with entrees, salads and refreshments when the word "dinner" crosses their mind, however this does not apply in a family of vampires, because our dinner is a series of humans abducted or simply dropped to almost agony for me and my family, for that reason I just "have dinner" every two days because of my self-control…

Why not catch my own prey? Simple! Amun does not want me to leave the temple for some reason or circumstance, so I'm practically limited to the perimeter of the temple, by which only a few animals pass by, I fed on them sometimes, but however, they do not satisfy my thirst as fully as human blood does.

As I was about to take the last breath of these civilians as painless as possible, my other colleagues did not waste time with theirs, but to Amun and Kebi, it was just a little extra snack, I don't think they had only brought my and Tia's dinner, I feel they also fed on other humans as well.

* * *

Being Amun the second to finish after me, he asked me to leave our partners alone and go to another room to talk... –How has your gift developed? - Went straight to ask –never better!- I answered as a happy son running to tell his father how well he did something waiting for his father to be proud of it and applaud, however this was not my case

- I wanna be sure of that- he incredulously said –and how you expect to do that? - I asked –I want to train you… you know I always wanted to train you in order to reach your maximum potential with your gift- I saw where it all was going, so I sought sight of the beautiful moon out the window trying to find some calm because this was making me angry –you know I do not want to be used as a weapon, nor be your little soldier with whom you intend to kill the Volturi-then I felt the angry…but not quite look of my adoptive father in my shoulder as he answered –but that's the only way you'll get your full potential ! – he raised his voice a little –I can do it myself – I said with a higher tone of voice –Why won't you just obey me?! - he screamed

this made all trace of peace in my being to disappear, so I decided to punch him in his chest, projecting him into to the wall in back, Amun was quick immediately respond with a blow, but I held it –you know you are the father I never had, but I don't plan to follow all your orders , I will disobey them even more if they are for nefarious or ambitious purposes- he slipped from my grip and jumped back a meter from me –Benjamin you disappoint me, I thought you were the perfect child, never questioning my orders ... I see the mundane is the only thing that interests you and not your father's sake and coven! –

being this said, he jumped into me in order to connect me with his punch, however, it wasn't hard for me to make a current of air that held him in the air, almost motionless –I'm not like your wife Amun, I'm not a loyal servant of yours, an I've found myself questioning my already tore down loyalty to you, so I decided to forsake this coven, having your approval or not- after ending my speech I threw him back at the wall, which fell down since it wasn't very strong...

A great surprise impression was drawn in Amun's face while in the air, he was astonished at my determination and non-shaking nerve to leave. Tia and Kebi heard the scandal and ran into the room, watching his husband nearly immobilized by myself, she turned her sight to me with burning anger in her burgundy eyes, but before she could try a move, my partner fell in front of her with killer look saying –don't you dare…- making it clear that she would not let anyone approach me with her denoted eyes' purposes.

Tia came back to me, leaning on my chest and wrapping herself with my arm, Kebi and Amun were standing there only, the female vampire staring at me with full rage eyes and the other vampire was surprised and frightened, it almost looked like a drama movie. –well my decision is done…I'm abandoning this coven, I'm ensuring my partner's life on you two- I said pointing the two vampires, after that, I leaved the room as the two women assisted Amun.

* * *

_Benjamin was preparing his things to leave, as he was absolutely determined to leave the Egyptian Coven and become nomadic. He searched his clothes, his books, everything he could need on his travels ... he even took a picture of his so called "family" with him, even though they were no family, he felt love for them as if they were one, but before leaving, someone could simply not let go of the midnight haired vampire._

* * *

Well that's it! REVIEW PLEASE! I wanna know if you like it

I also wanted to thank my first reviewer **meridajane,** Thanks you for reading really I hope you like it!

Till next time!


	3. True Love

Well, Chapter 2, enjoy! Thanks for reading in advance!

I would like to thank **The Forgotten Child, **I'm taking your advice, thank you for reading my story!

Described in Benjamin's and a still unknown narrator's perspective. Narrator's Perpective in Italics.

* * *

-True Love-

I had my bag ready, I had left my room almost naked, there was only left the empty wardrobe, the bed and the beautiful universe that Amun had done for me ... Virgo, Sagittarius, Pegasus, all the constellations were reflected on that roof, something like an observatory, but perhaps it was time to let this go, I have supported the leader of this coven for quite some time and it hurts as hell don't get me wrong... but it's the best for me.

As I left the temple and said goodbye to my old life, and was about to pick up speed, Tia stopped me –Benjamin wait! –she said as softly pulled my shoulder –don't try to stop me…– I said in a low tone, as if didn't want to talk  
when the course of action I wanted so badly was to throw myself in her arms, however, I shouldn't think before letting her speak –you don't expect me to stay here with those bastards do yo? If you go, I'll go with you! –

Maybe it was silly to think she would stay here considering she's the one who loves me most in this world –but I don't want to lose you, by leaving here, I'm in an untamed danger and I don't want you to run the same fate– she, after a lot of centuries of not showing it publicly, gazed at my crimson eyes and kissed me in my full lips and then told me –remember the one and only reason I became a vampire…was to be with you to eternity and more- that was enough for me, although my doubts were a lot in letting her come with me

I guessed what convinced me was the taste of her beautiful lips, those that we had kept in custody of our feelings of fear and sorrow, trying to hiding it behind our relationship of distant relatives, yet we were very close to each other. On the other hand I think our love is pretty obvious, I know Edward often asked himself why I had such strong thoughts about Tia all day.

* * *

–I'll take you with one condition ... - I said to my companion, she nodded paying close attention to me –answer me this, why did you endured all this time supporting Amun and Kebi when you never fully accepted them?- we were in a hill, not far from the temple, we were sat in sandy rocks, Tia released my hands and put hers in her lap, looking into the emptiness , after a few minutes my beloved deigned to speak –since I came with you, my only goal was, and is your safety, something that I shared with Amun-

"It all made sense now" I thought while she continued –but I'm not stupid Benjamin, even if I led him over protect you the way he did, I was well aware of his seeking on your power and I wouldn't had hesitated to act- so that explains why he take up the fact Kebi wanted to hurt me so seriously, that or I'm having a bad logic 'cause I currently don't have my head with me. We hung up on that hill all night, talking and talking, I can't believe Amun didn't notice we were there, but there was no doubt she'll come with me now…

I was going to focus on visiting one of Egypt cities I've always wanted to…the beautiful and famous Alexandria, home to one of the largest libraries that have ever existed, yet was burned. Tia was very excited to start touring the world, but first, she would have to learn to control her thirst, I know what it is to be in the open world with lots of humans walking right beside you, and feeling your throat burning like you had a very intense flame going in there, just for a drop of that crimson weakness of vampires and crucial for a human's existence, the so called blood.

I had learned to control my thirst a few years ago when I decided to find my beloved, I couldn't perfect the skill because I couldn't satisfy on animal blood…although I hate to admit it, human blood fascinates me, but I can perfectly control myself, and move at night. I want Tia to develop this ability, like me, to survive two and a half days without drinking a drop of crimson liquid, and perhaps in the distant future, who knows, maybe can live on animal blood and our eyes move from being red to gold. Now, what to do first? Leaving for Alexandria at once? Or teach Tia to control her thirst?

I remembered that Carlisle Cullen, one of the vampires in America, handed me a brown book with a peculiar texture, but had inscribed on the front "How to be a vegetarian" written by himself, I remember the word "vegetarian" was a family dark joke to call their eating habits, I also remember that while we were at Forks, he noticed that unlike most, I was not about to die because of the hunting restriction, that I controlled myself even better than the Irish coven so he gave me the book, at first I refused because I thought "what a vegetarian? I would never be able", but my server told me...

–I know what you're thinking, but I see potential in you to perfect that skill, and your partner is a lot like you, you should teach her- he didn't allowed me to return the book to him, and for some reason it was I guess. We hid in a hotel as far as possible to the center of Cairo so that my beloved Tia wouldn't have problems hunting at night and not be tempted to leave for a day snack; I spend my time reading this book to re-understand how our thirst worked.

Flown ideas about abstaining from blood were much of the book's pages ... flown ideas to any vampire who was not vegetarian, of course, however, contained what I needed to re-learn how did I control my thirst to pass that knowledge to Tia.

* * *

It has been two nights since we had fled the temple, and it was my time to eat, I wanted to remember how do you hunt, so I asked my dear companion to help me, she gladly smirked allowing me to know she would be enchanted to help me, she took me into a restaurant near the hotel we were staying at, she certainly has a good sense of smell, I had no problem of it being a little public since it was more a bar than anything else, so those hopeless drunk men who spend all their money on liquor and women when at home, they may have a sick mother or a family to feed, those are the men who deserve my annihilation.

But the funny thing was that, no drunkard was the one who deserved my bite, as we arrived, before we entered, we saw two male suspects , who apparently wanted to rob the business, Tia gave all reason in what I was thinking, so we went right behind them, the were planning entering by the bathrooms, behind the restaurant.

–Hey guys, I do not believe that what you're about to do is good- the precious young lady stated with her charming voice and a little smirk, they immediately became frightened, perhaps because we had discovered them, or just because our eyes wasn't exactly to be found in the human genetics…rather, our glowing red eyes scared them, I could feel it and it was showed when they took two guns from their respective pockets; we turned our sight to each other and started laughing so hard and extravagant, in intent of provoking them to do a movement and finally have dinner.

They tried to shoot but I moved quickly and threw away their weapons, Tia covered the man's mouth and bit him with seduction and pain, a very appealing bite if you ask me, I sunk my teeth on my prey's neck and well ... you can imagine the rest, we dined very pleasantly, but although my thirst was satisfied, my companion's wasn't , I could well understand, she is still a regular vampire so...

I entered the bar and just diagonally to where I was, there was two men that the term "past of glasses" looked short to describe how drunk they were ... –hi friends do you mind if I join? - I said using my smile and my strange and appealing charisma, in the middle of their party they just couldn't say no; I was offered a couple of shots of whiskey, I didn't said anything and took them fake smiling and putting them somewhere, after talking a little to them, the little possible for them to talk and eventually fitted exactly in my profile of perfect victim, one had spent all the money from his studies in liquor and the other spent his wages on the same liquid when he had a little son waiting for him at home, by gazing at these men I wonder, how can something so disgusting as liquor make people happy? Do they enjoy ruining their lives? It's something I'll never understand ...

A few minutes later, I turned around and saw Tia in the corner of the bathroom door with her eyes turning into deep coal black, so I convinced them to accompany me to the bathroom ... to their death actually, my beloved was not entirely satisfied, but I persuaded her for us to start with something, considering she has a great sense of right like me, it was not hard to do. We returned to the hotel and decided to climb to the roof, I aked my companion to come with me, she agreed and hopped with me to the highest level of the building. We laid in the ceiling tiles, as she snuggled into my arms and got in a position so she would make eye contact with me…

–You're so beautiful- I said, a little out of place considering the silence pushed the chemistry into us very evidently, however, she answered putting her hand on my face –not as perfect as the child in front of me- for some reason I think I blushed, or at least acted as if I did, I think I still don't get accustomed to the fact we can be affectionate to each other, cause we only have each other and vice versa for now ...

I showed her the stars I knew, the simulated observatory that Amun had painted for me in the ceiling of my old room wasn't just decoration, and I think I tried to be romantic in the moment I mumbled –you see that star over there? - pointing to the star Aldebaran –yes Benji I see it!- she answered energetically, wait a minute, Benji?

No one had never taken the time to decrease my name that way ... I liked how that the sounded, anyway, I answered- well the star's name is Aldebaran, and it's now all yours, is one of the most beautiful stars- Tia looked up again corroborating where the star was and then a lovely and big smile spread across her face –you are the best Benjamin ... I love you-

I loved the sound of that ... I love you, I love you, I love you! It was perfect coming from her, who was now curled up on my chest facing the void. We stayed on the roof until dawn, I made a little summer breeze take us down back to our room, though we almost fell 'cause I'm still practicing the control of air. We bathed and dressed in order to begin with Tia's thirst training.

* * *

_You might have expected that Benjamin and his companion fled Cairo as quickly as possible considering that Amun would soon go after them, however, Tia still couldn't abstain from attacking a human compicously, this complicated things, as it would be hard to be unnoticed if Tia eats everytime she desires to do so, no matter what the situation was. That's why Benjamin decides to teach Tia to take animal blood to maintain its thirst controlled and be able to travel without complications, though they will not cease to consume human blood. It almost took a week and half, for the long midnight haired vampire to abstain from killing a human._

* * *

It was a reality, after nearly a week and a half, showing great willpower and determination, my beloved had finally begun successfully self-controlling herself, enough to keep hidden and to hunt at night, now we were finally ready to go to Alexandria, I was very anxious to go and see what will I find there, and Tia shared my desire to go, it's time to test the first bit of my life free and nomadic, with no one other than my beloved Tia beside me and an intense desire to know the world and try new things, I love the idea so much I feel my skin crawl.

* * *

**Well that's the 2 chapter! Thanks for reading, Please Review! tell me your opinion :) Posting the third chapter soon**


	4. Pesistant Ghosts

**Chapter 3 uploaded guys, thanks for reading in advance, please read and review**

**Written in Benjamin's and a still uknown narrator's perspective. narrator's perspective in Italics.**

* * *

-Persistant Ghosts-

_To think that Amun would leave them in their loneliness was a fallacy in Benjamin's mind, and that was most clear for both lovers, however, they did not care much about that issue, although the question persisted, was the ex-adoptive father going to try to bring the pair of midnight hair vampires back home?_

* * *

We had already gone through Sharm and Aswan, Egypt is bigger than it looks, now we were in Luxor, seeing the landscape and taking pictures, I laughed a lot with the fact that Tia was so determined that none of the moments that we spent together were never forgotten. So, she fed on a guard who was the guard chief and possessed the key of the main bank of Luxor, we went to that place and it wasn't very difficult to enter, we passed unnoticed by no one, even the cameras of extreme security didn't catch us.

And well, at first we thought to steal everything but we knew that would be really wrong, so we borrowed some of the main vault taxes, after all, it was the people's money wasn't it? Eventually they would return to the vault after recollecting the taxes again, we took enough money and then left to an electronic store, as she chose the digital camera she wanted, I left her alone a little while to look for my prey because it was dinner day; I intended no to arouse suspicions so I fed on a burglar who was running to a dead end in an alley…how unlucky.

I returned back to the store just to find Tia taking selfies of herself with her brand new camera, so with some grace reflected in my traditional smirk I asked –does that camera contain my next paradise?- she took one more picture and then laughed at my question and then answered –I didn't know my pictures involved your paradise- I came a little closer to her so I could remove her beautiful straight hair from her face saying –whatever that involves you is my paradise- and then kissed her cheek.

She looked at me with bright eyes and said –you were cheesy back then and still are aren't you, right Benji?- I downed my sight a little embarrassed and couldn't help but to laugh and she did nothing but laugh too. It had been a long time and I still can't get used to Tia being affectionate with me, however it's not like it's something that bothers me, on the contrary, I enjoyed so damned much, she always had that spark that makes her irresistible, she has such a very beautiful smile that just makes me want to see her happy and show me her beautiful teeth that conveys tenderness and firmness at the same time, it is the woman that a man would think "she's the one I don't wanna lose by no reason".

I always felt a little guilty for stealing his wife to Tia's ex-husband, the one she had before I turned her, I guess he was really in love with her, but Tia wasn't, and I'm not worried about his happiness, I'm worried about Tia's… it sounds a little selfish and also like I only cared about my thoughts and self but, looking at it from another point of view, maybe I avoided him a greater pain than that of losing his wife, the pain of getting to know his wife didn't love him at all since they knew each other, she pleaded life to return me to her arms. I gave him the opportunity to be happy with someone else, and I can assure that there are more beautiful girls in Suez ... not to mention that my girl is the prettiest par excellence, but I'm sure he'll find someone to replace his wife, because for him, Tia is not irreplaceable, as it is for me.

* * *

_Tia and Benjamin were always recognized by his uncle and the other children he babysitted, like the couple who never separated, the ones that moved together and do every duty or action they had to do, together. The were seen as extremely rare at the same, as both weren't like very talktative and rather to stay silent, Benjamin was the one who emerged to be the speaker for both wills if it was extremely necessary, on the other side, Tia was extremely shy, she never be found leaving her beloved's side, as she only spoke a few words for them to understand, always speaking them out to continue the conversation with Benjamin. _

_Back then, only he and his uncle knew something openly, Tia has a voice that angels would kill to have, she sang with such subtlety and power , sounding almost like the most refined harp in its best years, when they were separated and she was human, she often sang to live for a time, being paid by several owners of bars and restaurants to do so, but her expression made clear to all the audience that she was uncomfortable to perform, though that won't affect her singing and moving in the little stages making the performance too perfect for her shyness. After the performance, a lot of men usually appeared and asked her out or invited her to a drink, which she declined with a little smirk saying "no thanks, I have family waiting at home" it wasn't that much of lie, but it helped, she would often go straight to the owner office, claim her money and run from the bar at once, to never return. _

_Why bring this issue to surface of conversation? Well one night, before reaching the famous town Benjamin was so excited to experience in his own flesh and bones; they found a little oasis not to far from the entrance to Alexandria, so they decided to settle down there for the night, Tia decided to entertain her lovely vampire that night, so while he was setting two cactus on fire to give some light to the dull, cold dessert oasis, she went behind a rock and changed clothes to make a performance of an classic Egyptian ballad to her lover._

* * *

She looked ... beautiful, immensely beautiful, as she just came out of the queen's wardrobes, she was using a traditional golden colored dress, with some lines of beads almost covering all the lower part of the dress, these ones were a darker gold color, she was barefoot and her legs were beautiful and athletic, her expression was so mysterious and enigmatic, much more than I had seen before in our life together. She began slowly dancing to the music of a human, he had noticed the cactuses and decided to join us, his life spared would depend on Tia's thirst, but that was the last detail I cared about in that moment, I was mesmerized by the woman who was in front of me, her olive pallor, her burning red eyes piercing into mine. I was sat in the sand, in a log to be specific so I would avoid getting dirty, she continued to dance, this time more sensually that it managed to arouse me, though I didn't demonstrated it ...

I just could not stop watching, she increased the sensuality of the dance within every minute, then she decided to incorporate more modern Egyptian dance with a pair of swords, this only meant something, she had been expanding her wisdom, not as Kebi who clung to tradition, partly I guess because of Amun being clung to it.

* * *

_Benjamin was amazed; he passionately watched his partner dance like a professional Egyptian dancer, which was not very far from the case. The vampire, who at this point there was nothing to distract him from his lovely girl, started throwing water jets to the lit cactuses, this turned into vapor that could look like fog, it evolved Tia, it made everything look even more mystical and orphic, it simply was a perfect performance of Egyptian dance. When the dancer began to sing, both Benjamin and herself had lost track of what was happening around them, but something that brought both out of that trance was when the music stopped and was replaced by the cries and despair of the humble human musician who was being murdered or being a vampire meal to be more precise, the two lovers knew perfectly who that vampire was._

* * *

The fog that I had created still clouded my view, although I could perfectly feel the presence of the sadistic who have attacked our musician, that certainly was not Tia considering she had to stop dancing because the music did not arise, but it was a female figure who was next to the now dead man, which I could smell his blood.

When I the fog finally dissipated, the person who were there was the one who in a million years would not wanted to see, was nothing more and nothing less than Kebi, Amun's wife, cleaning the blood from her chin with certain satisfaction, why not a hungry nomad? Why not just a snake? Why did it have to be strictly someone from my past? Wasn't this woman perhaps the happiest because I left? This left me without an unknown notion of her, I wasn't understanding anything ...

All these questions were struggling in my mind to give me a big headache behind my surprised face, quickly noticed by my partner, who took a moment to get try and get me out of my mental battle with no success

* * *

–Hey kids, were you having fun? - Does Kebi Nasser have spoken? The one that never talks, the one who never questions Amun's will, rather Amun's will was hers... had spoken? I must admit it was very strange because, back in my years with Amun, I've never heard his partner uttered a word, her tone was that of a woman not young enough to say she was less than twenty years but not so old to say she was more than thirty-five, I guess that solves that she had been between twenty and thirty years old when she was converted by her partner.

Tia finally got me completely out of my mind and then helped me to concentrate in the woman in front of us, who had greeted us and also asked a question, which technically came on purpose to annoy so it would technically be ignored as much as possible, but seeing my inability to speak because of how surprised I was, Tia resolved she had no choice but to speak for herself.

–What ... what are you doing here? - Tia was quick to ask –How did you find us? – Something that was unclear to me was from where she had taken the will to leave Amun's arm and come here, when she usually won't do something as self-decision making as this was –I would bet it wouldn't be hard for you to find me if you two have been living with me for so long time- it made sense, although she seem to have a little more developed tracking sense than us which is new, maybe don't even Amun knows about this, but whatever, she continued to talk

–it's interesting to hear your partner do the talking Benjamin, I had never heard her utter a word while next to you- this made Tia look down a little ashamed, which I didn't stand –leave her alone and tell me what are you doing here? What do you want?- I finally faced Kebi, which now looked at me with disgust because of my answer and then continued –as ... as much as I hate to say this, I must ask you to come back with me and Amun- I felt a mocking smile appearing on my face after hearing the request of the lady in front of us –you know I will not do that right?, besides, weren't you yourself who wanted me to leave? -

she changed her tone to one more supplicant - well ... yes, I've got to accept I never liked you-Tia interrupted chuckling –as if nobody knew that...- and then stood up and went to get rid of the musician's body as an excuse to let us two to talk alone, the theme didn't interested her at all, whether I decide to return or to keep going, she would be going with me.

-Amun hadn't been well these days, his ferocity in looking for you had decreased to the point of practically sit there in middle of the temple with an unsatisfied look waiting for night to fall and go hunting- my creator's wife explained to me –and you know that for me, his happiness is most important, even if it is necessary to sacrifice my happiness– the loyalty that this woman had to my creator was really impressive, but someone like that deserves to be treated better, I mean, I feel that she was chosen by Amun as Aro and Caius chose their wives, for beauty and loyalty ... I really felt merciful about Kebi, she loves Amun with great passion, and he barely pays attention to her ... so I made a plan to make this former slave of my creator to be more happy and who knows ... maybe in the future we'll have a more strengthened bond.

–I will tell you what I plan to do right? - For that moment, Tia was back and she was dressed in her normal tripping attire, she was leaning on my shoulder still hearing the conversation ... –continue please, little child– the woman murmured, for some reason she never saw me as an adult, apparently I inspired her the air of a bastard child or something, also helped by my appearance of a grown teenager

– I will not return with you, I made a big decision and I'm very angry with your husband ... but ... – that "but" was to light the burgundy eyes of the woman up –but what ...? – she replied as I continued –there are more chances of me going back if ... if Amun seriously shows that he loves you and cares for you– she was taken aback by what I said and it took her a few minutes to respond ... –How do you know he does not care for me? –when I was about to answer my lovely lady covered my mouth with her index finger, it was rare that she would speak out of the blue, however when she spoke, she did it to say coherent and very deep stuff ... finally the words began to flow from her lips

–Kebi…darling– wait a minute, darling? Ok it seemed like a girl moment was about to pop up –Haven't you noticed it? Amun has you because he feels he needs to have you, although he does sense a little love for you, it's like you were a mere ornament in his arm– I haven't expected more of the beautiful maiden next to me, meanwhile, if Kebi was human, she would had broken into tears by this time, the venom on her eye's were lubricating them more than usual, and an expression of sadness and disappointment came across her face, she knew all the things Tia had told to her, nevertheless preferred to wear a bandage in her eyes and think Amun loved her passionately and was not very demonstrative ...

–Have him to fall in love with you, this time seriously– I said using my inhuman speed to be at her side –but what if he does not want to fall in love with me?– I couldn't spare a chuckle to leave my lips because of her little insecurity –If he elected you out of all those slaves, was because he saw something in you–

After that I went back to the log I was sat with my partner. Kebi changed her saddened face for a more serene one –you ... you're right! – she admitted standing up –I must depart now…your message to Amun will be delivered, thanks for attending me and sorry about the musician, I know you were having fun– Tia got up and offered a handshake to her, letting her know that she had no grudge against her and wanted the best for her, Kebi smiled and accepted the handshake, I started playing with the air around us until I managed to get her hair press off, releasing her beautiful hair ...

-I have seen that Amun's eyes lighten everytime you walk in with your hair loose– I whispered in her ear as she untangled her hair, it was very long, it reached her waist. And there she went, in a few seconds she disappeared from our line of sight, she must have traveled a lot to reach us before entering Alexandria, I'm sure she was hopeful… hopeful that after so many years, she would have real happiness, not the one she used to have, a false happiness caused by the bandage she used to not bother Amun… I'm sure she's keeping her inhuman loyalty to him but now she would have to receive what she deserved, like her payment you would call it and who knows… maybe at some point, Amun's desire will stop being hers.

Goodbye Kebi... goodbye, adoptive mother, now it is time to leave for Alexandria, I should start thinking about what the next destination I wish to visit. I had received some request and suggestions from my lovely lady but I still wasn't sure where to go.

* * *

**Please read and review! This was the last chapter I had already written **

**so it might take more time for chapter 4 to be posted but not a lot of time**

**Thanks for reading! Till next time! **


	5. Magical Alexandria

**Hi my beloved readers and new ones, Chapter 4 up for you!**

**I hope you like it! Written in Benjamin's and an Uknown narrator's perspective. Narrator's perspective in Italics.**

* * *

-Magical Alexandria-

We've finally made it! At last, being in a lot of hurry for just experience the magic of this city…we've made it to Alexandria! The entrance was quite antique, compared to other cities; maybe it's because of keeping it with the old Egyptian tale stuff.

I dressed in my most beautiful clothes today, all white, but with a scarlet colored vest, Tia herself had dressed for the event, with a dress that covered all of her body, but tight enough to see her curves, it was a combination of ochre and pale pink with a little more pronunciated pink color in her shoulders simulating the form of a flower with her arms leaving from there, she looked beautiful as always!

Before entering the gates, we both saw each other, she had an enthusiastic smile on her face as she said –so here we are little boy- I smirked at her nickname and said –oh come on you're just a little older than I am- she chuckled as I neared my face to hers to steal a little kiss from her, she gladly received my lips and seem to enjoy that I was taking the initiative this time… –so, shall we enter my little girl?- I returned the nickname to make her laugh again and showed me her full smile –let's go!- she answered and then we ran into the city.

* * *

_Benjamin was really excited, as they entered the city, the first thing they wanted to see was the Alexandria's library ruins, which they described as the most beautiful ruins ever, even though it looked burned and worn out, there was a lot of pages wandering around with the wind pulling them back and forward to its will, at least one or two slapped our vampire's faces as they walked around, the ruins were such large blocks, they stopped once in a while to let a little water refreshed them from the intense sun._

_When they finished the ruins, they went to a lot of temples, one in particular caught Tia's attention, the temple of god Anubis, the god of dead, she was amazed at all his duties, and was glad she would never have to be embalmed by him. Benjamin, on the other side was amazed at god Horus, the son of Isis and Osiris, which fought immensely to find all the body parts of his father, when Seth killed him and spread Osiris' body around Egypt, he guessed Horus loved Osiris as he loved Amun, but in this case, his ex- adoptive father was a bit much of a jerk._

_At noon, they decided to rest a little bit in an inn in the center of Alexandria, their amiability attracted all of the servants to be asking them to serve, especially the women around Benjamin, even though Amun converted him at the age of fifteen, his looks and appearance were already that ones of a eighteen year old guy, which obviously attracted all attention from young ladies dying for Benjamin to look at them. This pissed Tia around, but she would often be calmed by her partner and asked by him to stay by his side so she would know he had no interest in all those women._

_After a few hours, Benjamin asked the mistress on the entrance for information about all entertainment around here…_–_ye… yes Mr. Benjamin right away- she said in her urge to find all pamphlets she could look for to give the best impression to the incredibly handsome vampire, Benjamin chuckled inside to the fact all those women were crazy for him, was he that beautiful?_

_He never considered himself handsome…just average, though these women make him feel awesomely good about him. The receptionist finally gave him seven pamphlets about all different things that Alexandria would offer after the sun goes down; he watched the papers without entering in too much detail. The fifth pamphlet called his attention, it was a simple presentation of a snake and a flute guy, he chose it because he deduced no one would go and he could be a little private time with Tia._

* * *

The hour of the presentation was closing in, actually, the theater where it was presented was next to our inn so the time wasn't really a factor, I changed my pants to a black ones and kept the white shirt and shoes and the scarlet vest, but Tia did change her dress with a little more " night" suited…she picked a short black dress this time with short leggings to cover her thighs and adding a little of dull gold jewelry to match the night attire, I asked her to put just a little make-up, because she already looked beautiful without it. We arrived just in time, and as I have predicted only two or three more pairs were there beside us, this kind of presentations were one of the most common around Egypt, so it was boring for all people, but I'm always amazed by of this performs and I guess there's at least a slight but notorious difference between a street performer and a professional performer.

As the performance started, Tia immediately searched for snuggling in my chest; she wanted to flood her nose with my essence, and to feel protected…I wanted to give her all she wanted to be happy, and I would not hesitate to find what makes her happy. As the snake started to rise from the basket, the guy played the instrument even louder, but suddenly, all the lights went down, all the artificial lights. I could hear the screams of the other pairs struggling to look for the exit, until I only felt the scent of the performer, which now I have noticed I can barely distinguish his eyes, he was covered completely with clothes.

All the candles that surrounded him where still lit, after all the people left, the man beckoned us to come near him in the stage, with our inhuman speed we were rapidly sat in front of him. He slowly took his veil from his face and revealed his identity, he had strong cheekbone and obsidian black hair, with red eyes, which denoted he was vampire…

–Good evening Isis, good evening Osiris- the man saluted us, but why would he call us like that? Isis and Osiris were two of the most important gods in Egyptian history…–who are you? Why did you scare all those people? – I asked trying to sound as calmed as I could, though the truth was I was kinda puzzled and terrified, the man continued –Osiris, is time for you to return the favor to Horus– this didn't have head or toes, I was about to tell Tia to leave but then the stranger stopped us and gave us a envelope and then disappeared in behind the curtains.

I was about to burn one of the envelope's corners to destroy, but Tia holded my hand before I could do it

–If he scared all of them, is because he knows us– she said –what are you suggesting? – I asked incredulously

–smell the letter Benjamin– she calmly said, a strange look came across my face –just do it my little boy– I couldn't help but to smirk at her nickname, but as she commanded, I smelled the envelope, it was a really…really familiar smell, but I just couldn't decipher to who that smell belonged.

–It's really familiar but I can distinguish to who it belongs– I stated to my most beloved, she looked away into the empty armchairs of the theater, went around all of them and then she came back into my eyes…–Benji, that smell is the scent of your blood– excuse me? My blood? –Yes my beloved Benjamin, your scent, combined with something a little…sweeter– she explained, I couldn't believe my ears, how could someone smell the same as I did? –How do you know is the scent of my blood? –

Tia continued to stare at the letter in my hands –because I've been with you enough time to tell how do you smell– it made sense, after her last word I opened the envelope, it contained a purple-colored paper, with a ruby-stoned necklace, I gave the necklace to Tia as I opened the letter.

* * *

"_Dear Benjamin:_

_Yes, I know your na__me, your full name actually, but you don't know me, probably because you left me abandoned without an explanation, but don't worry, I still feel an intense love for you, if you have received this letter was because my old babysitter Ash had finally found you, I've written this letter as my last resource, I've been captive nine years from now, an old man is trying to make experiments with me and I don't have no one to look for me, Ash isn't powerful enough to overthrow all the guards and helpers this man has, not alone…_

_Please…I'm begging you, please! Help me! I still think you're a nice person, and what you did to my mother was by pure instinct, I know it, she told me that before dying, we thought this man would take care of me and raise me, but now I am aware of his true intentions, don't ask for help in Volterra, Aro will turn you down without even considering it, that's what he made to Ash, he didn't believe my babysitter was telling the truth. So please, do all on your will to save me, you're my last hope, I need you as much as you need me._

–_Alphrëed, Horus to Ash._ "

* * *

"Oh my lord" was the first thing I said before ending the letter, then what happened next was so blurry I couldn't even remember.

* * *

**Well that's it! Did you liked it? Read and Review please! Its highly appreciated.**

**Till the next chapter! **


	6. Confusion And Madness

**Hey! Long Time no write! well I just ended chapter 5 enjoy! **

**In Benjamin's and Unknown narrator's perspective. Narrator's perspective in Italics.**

* * *

-Confusion and Madness-

_"probably because you left me abandoned without an explanation"_

An explanation? About what? What did I did? I didn't even understand a bit of that letter, I only knew something, the kid…well the one who sent me this letter (cause I don't even know if it's a kid or what the heck it is) poses me as his only salvation, the help he needs to overthrow this kidnapper who actually seems to be the villain of this story. I remembered that the last place I was, it was the theater, but now I found myself in the middle of my room in the inn…

–Miss Tia, he snapped out of it! – one of the servants shouted to out of the room, then Tia came running and thrown herself at me, I hugged her with such intensity, but soft enough so I wouldn't break her. –Finally you snapped out, you've been static ever since you read that letter – Static? What was she referring to? –you entered in some kind of trance and stood there, looking to the nothing without moving even a bit, you scared me, I thought you'll stay like that forever–

I kissed her and refuge her in my chest, as she sobbed from happiness. Stood static? I didn't understand, like a statue or something? But one thing I was sure, my throat asked for crimson liquid, and it burned like a thousand flames, but it was a mere Sunday afternoon, I wouldn't allow myself to attack a human during daylight, I had to go for an animal.

I told Tia to stay here as I went out of Alexandria at vampire speed, I recall to see a herd of camels being in the caring of an old man, who I suppose is the herdsman, I ran until I found that so called herd, it was bigger this time so I wouldn't mind stealing one or two camels, but I didn't feel that was good, so I actually bought them from the herdsman with the money I had left from our stealing to the Luxor bank, I took them to a cave and started a sand storm to have my private eating time.

* * *

"_An old man is trying to make experiments with me"_

The burning on my throat was gone; I calculated very well that the fattest camels will be the ones with more blood. But the letter was still on my mind, that little voice in my head read it for me over and over and over again, it made me extremely curious and worried, whoever this person was, he was going through hell because of a mad scientist or something, why him? Was he somehow special? Why would that man kidnap him? Why does this…I supposed, child, had plead for my help?

The headache was getting bigger and bigger till I finally gave out and started tearing down the cave, leaving from there before it fell down of course. That calmed me down a bit, enough to come back to Alexandria.

When I got back to the inn, it was sunset, so I came in my room, and took Tia to the roof, she gladly came with me. –you were like that for two days, are you sure you're ok Benji? – my little girl asked me as she rubbed my hair, my head was in her lap – Yes my lovely! I am, but I don't know exactly what happened– Tia then changed her lost sight in the sunset to look serious at me –I'll tell you what happened– she said shortly and then made me get up and sit properly

she was more serious than usual –after you read the letter you whispered "_Oh my lord"_ and then stopped your motion with an astonished face– that would explain why my cheeks hurt –I started pronouncing your name till I end up shouting, what made the guards come in, they thought you were petrified– maybe it wasn't that weird, after all we can really start petrifying if we don't move for a long period of time – I asked them to move you back to our room, I've changed you and bathed you ever since–

that last one was a little unconfortable…does that meant she saw my noble parts? Gosh I better do not think in that. After she finished I started to go around the thought over and over again as she brushed my hair, even if it didn't grow I had it large enough for her to mime me like this…it was really relaxing. I didn't understand what happened, it was just a like I became a gargoyle and then turned back to normal? Was this so impacting to me?

* * *

"_I still think you're a nice person, and what you did to my mother was by pure instinct, I know it, she told me that before dying"_

Who was his mother? Why does she know me? I think this questions are starting to piss me off…I'm very calm though so I'll figure out a way to canalize this energy…maybe some diving in the inn's pool. I think I've made a decision, I'm gonna help this person, no matter the reason why I made it, I'm gonna do what's correct, even if I have to risk my own life.

"_I need you as much as you need me"_

By some strange reason, this person caused me a series of sensations around me just because of this letter, starting with this petrifying-like stuff…that was only because I was shocked, I don't wanna imagine what will happen when I meet him, he developed this pulling sensation from me just by the last sentence of his letter. But question keeps up, why does he know me? Did I do something back in my fifteen human years that I don't remember? Guess the only way is go and look a little into my past.

* * *

_Benjamin was confused, but something was clear, he will do whatever to take Alphrëed from his kidnapper's hands! He was determined to never let such injustice as a kidnap gets away with it. He told his wish to Tia, who didn't reacted the best, because by some reason, she was jealous, but eventually gave out looking at Benjamin's desire, she would never go against his will, she knows he has the best intentions to everyone and that no one would take his little boy from her. They prepared their bags and bought a lot of new clothing in Alexandria, Tia was amazed the lots of clothes she could buy, she never had such and loved the idea of shopping, which should be teased by Benjamin once in a while about how she was becoming a tiny version of Alice Cullen._

_Tia would just roll eyes because she knew she was never this way, she just loved to shop once in a while to update her image, but it's not as the shopping addiction of Alice. Before they left the inn, some of the servants gave gifts to the pair, and they were flattered by these actions, Tia received gold pendants and new sash of little coins to dance with, Benjamin was provided with silver bracalets and a emerald and jade constructed circlet for his head, which in Tia's opinion made his red crimson eyes pop up, and to finish, the recepcionist gave the pair a little statuette which was a body with multiple heads, with corresponded to the Egyptian gods, the women remarked that they were made by his deceased son and that she was putting them away to sell them to real high prices but was free to them, cause they were her favorite guests in a long time._

_this ended to flatter Benjamin and eventually gave a little money for the woman to reconstruct her inn to a wonderful hotel. They left at a Monday night, so they would feed before going in vampire speed to the nearest airport, they would fly to Ireland before leaving to America, they went to both places for an specific reason, for Tia to visit her new friend Siobhan, who she befriended back in the Cullen house and ask for their help in case an eventual fight or violent intent was going to happen, which of course wasn't the wished outcome. _

_As Carlisle, Benjamin thought Siobhan had a power, something that can make any other power useless because it would never get to use it if Siobhan didn't want it that way. She can change the outcome of any situation through willpower alone._

* * *

Carlisle suggest that part of our peacefully ending with the Volturi that day, was because Siobhan used her gift, so I want her to start visualizing me and Tia finding Alphrëed and leaving without the kidnapper knowing about us. It took me a while but I finally convinced my lovely Tia to fly to Ireland, she said that she felt like she was only looking for her friend when in need, I just told her, she would be really glad to receive her and eventually gave out… I think she's kinda jealous of this man; that is cute.

I bought the tickets with the false passports Tia brought from Amun, and they told us we should run cause the passage to the plane was closing so we ran at vampire speed and managed to get there…now 5 hours away from Ireland, I'm happy.

* * *

**So how was it? Review please is really highly appreciated! **

**BTW you may be asking how do you pronounce Alphrëed well it is pronounced ****_Alfréd_**** I came with the name.**

**Till chapter 6! **


	7. Air Danger

**Hey guys! :) I just finished the 6th chapter! here it is! :D**

**Written in Benjamin's perspective.**

**I would like to say I'll start answering reviews from now on, I should pay more attention to my supporters :'D**

* * *

-Air Danger-

Benjamin and Tia Saddat, those were our false names that the passport said, not false at all but the last name disguised us as Egyptian citizens. I wonder where the heck did Amun found passport photos, Tia and I had been hid for so long that I don't even remember how I was when I was younger, I do remember Tia to be a little thin, her hair was like a really dead red, like ashy, I guess that's why she chose to turn it into midnight black, in my fantasies I could tell that she chose that color because she remembered my hair with crystal clear perfection, gosh I can't help but to let a little smile out thinking about this.

* * *

As we were in the airplane, Tia closed her eyes, everyone thought she was sleeping, but she was meditating, a good way to turn off all the things around you and think about your own things, focusing in your own breath an enter into a Zen-like state, I didn't wanted to bother her so I turned my sight to the TV, there was some Mickey Mouse show, I think the pilot or the stewardess (whoever put the movie on) was a little nostalgic on its childhood, suddenly I was too, so I asked the stewardess to hand me headphones so I could listen, she was fast and brought it to me, the lines in her face denoted she was one of the most old employees on the business, her eyes looked sad, but her smile showed she was happy to serve me, she was the exact kind of person I would never feed of.

* * *

I put my headphones and immediately recognized mickey's laugh, which lighted up my face, I started looking at the silly children show, and actually I was laughing as one, this was amazing, Goofy was really fun too and the love story of Mickey and Minnie flattered me to the point of imagining Tia and I's story becoming one of theirs, having fights and being shy to each other, but eventually loving each other and protecting each other from danger. As the show continued, the sound coming from my headphones was interrupted by a screaming guy annoying me

–put that shit off and put something good, that stupid little children show is so faggot– the stewardess was scared, I could see it through her eyes, but her posture was calmed and trying to remain professional, she swallowed and answered –there's more than 10 people in the plane watching the movie sir, the number of people watching should be 5 or less in order to change it– the man struggled in his anger and said stupidly –ah just shut up, why don't you move your bitch ass and bring me some peanuts? –

I couldn't stand how she was being treated and spoke up –hey you, stop treating the lady like that– in that moment, I wished my voice was a little more mannish, it was strong but with a hint of little child…–oh and what are you gonna do little sheep? – he said in a teasing tone laughing, I stood up from my seat and tranquilly walked to where him and the woman who attended the flight were, I stayed in front of him for a minute examining him, then I grinned wide and said –nothing comrade, I just don't like how anti-gentleman you're acting to the woman here– the man chuckled and then asked – oh is she the queen? Please! She's just another bitch who put her ass to any flight client– the stewardess looked down embarrassed which pissed me off so I looked back to the guy, he was a little intimidating, though he was just a fat ass and some big arms made of junk food.

* * *

I took a deep breath and connected a punch in his face, holding back of course, I would break his jaw if I connected with full strength. The waited O's from the crew were rather inadequate and annoying, but I ignored them; the man stood up and saw me with full rage eyes, his little pride was really hurt on how a man like me had knocked him down, he tried to connect me with a punch of his own but I stopped it and with my forearm I hit him back to his seat and whispered in his ear…

–look I'm a good guy and I'll let pass this thing, besides I don't even know you– then I tilted my head to keep talking –however if you get up again I'll throw you out of the plane, understood? – the man's face reflected fear, as he nodded, of course I was joking but that's the only way he would stop coming at me. After the passenger remained in his seat, I apologized to the stewardess, but to my surprise she hugged me and kissed my cheek –you're a very brave boy– she said in her old yet silky voice, she then turned to the cart she carried and took a golden-packed brownie –usually this is only for first class, but a good boy like you deserve a prize–

I was flattered, but of course I couldn't digest it so I tried to return it saying that I couldn't pay it, but it didn't work…–it goes by my pocket son, please enjoy it– she smiled one more time and then departed to first class, sighing I came back into my seat seeing an out of trance, motherly-like Tia watching me with a blaming look and an arched eyebrow, I looked down a little intimidated, I could deduce by her look that she saw all that, and that she didn't like it, avoiding her eyes at all costs I sat down…–you know playing the hero isn't good sometimes right? – I played with my fingers –but she talked really bad to her, I was being gentleman– her features start to soften, she couldn't be angry at me, but the scowl remained

–you're forgiven, but you'll have animal blood only the next month you do this again– see it from this point of view, animal blood is like the healthy food no one wants to eat, human blood on the other hand is the delicious junk food everyone loves to eat, so that was the most weird yet effective punishment she would apply to me, I answered a little childish –yes, mom– and started chuckling, she after a while made her scowl run away and changed with an annoyed smile –is for our good Benjamin– she said

* * *

I sighed and leaned back on her shoulder, she took out her new phone, one she bought while in Alexandria, she thought that being communicated would be easier, she bought one for me, but I didn't find interest in using it yet, she on the other side asked one of the servants on how to use it, and became an expert herself, she found the way to get the inn's phone and one or two servants who actually made a way into her good graces. I'm expecting an emergency to actually use the thing, for now I just don't have need to it; while in my thoughts, Tia handed me one headphone, I popped it in and started listening some of the music they have put in Tia's cellphone:

_Cause I didn't mean to hurt him, could have been somebody's son, and I took his heart when I pulled down that gun, rom po po pom rom po po pom rom po po pom Man Down!_

This singer has a really peculiar voice…–who's this singer Tia? – I asked, she looked down at the phone and then back at me –R-Rihanna I think– she said not sure how to pronounce the name, I told her I would pronounce it like _ree-a-na _but I wasn't sure either. As music continue to flood my left ear I suddenly heard a some sort of explosion out in the air, I became frightened but Tia running her nails through my hair just sent currents through my body saying "don't you dare to get up" so I continued to lay down, feeling extremely relaxed, Tia knew how much I loved her to do this, she would kiss me once and a while before continuing.

* * *

After an hour I was in a trance but I was snapped out by a loud alarm that announced something good wasn't happening, the stewardess runned to that little phone that makes the entire plane hear her…–Dear passengers, please remain in your seats, we're experimenting malfunctions in our plane, we also ask you to remain calm– After the weird bell ended all the passengers did exactly the opposite of the old woman's orders, some started screaming and stuff and all I could do was stare at the whole scene horrified.

I immediately went to the stewardess and asked for what happened, she said in a inusual calm tone –one of the left wing of the plane a turbine exploded, we're descending to a very high speed– then her voice changed to the expected fear –I'm so sorry young one– she looked away, I'm sure she was feeling helpless, I decided to go back to my seat and communicate Tia what I was going to do…

–Benjamin if you do that we will be seen weird– she said in a fearful yet angered expression…–is the only way we will survive Tia– I said in a serene tone, she in desperate tone answered– we will resist the impact– I nodded and answered –what makes you think the plane will not explode when it hits the ground? – Tia thought for a second and found out I was right…–ugh! Alright fine! But we gotta run after we land–.

* * *

**So how was it? Please Read and Review is highly appreciated!**

**Till Chapter 7! :3 I love you all *big bear hug***


	8. Unexpected Heroism

**Hi guys! :D I'm sorry for not updating, high school is draining me big time! So here it is, Chapter 7 :3**

**Written in Benjamin's perspective!**

**I said I would start thanking people who reviewed, so down in this chapter you may read it.**

* * *

-Unexpected Heroism-

The screams from all the people discombobulated me; Tia was calm, not wanting to pay attention to what I was going to do. I sighed before walking into the center of the airplane… gosh I was barely learning to control air, how was I supposed to ease the fall of tons of metal plus the weight of at least seventy five people? Well only god knows how but that's what my mind screamed to me saying "is what you have to do".

From out of nowhere I started pulling air up with my hands, I sat down and opened my hands, that way I would be disguised as if I was praying or something. I felt like I was below the plane, trying to be like superman or whatever, for once I felt I was going to fail, cause this was too much, but I held strong, I didn't want my forever to end so soon.

* * *

The people were now all in the seats, some of them would pray, some of them would just cry, or just stayed there, in silence, accepting their demise in such situation. I continued to pull air up, the pressure on my hands and body began to cease.

I…I was making it, I was saving those people, I managed to take strength out of an imaginary pocket I didn't even know it existed; Tia got up and gently looked at the window, then she walked down the aisle of the plane and sat next to me –You can do it Ben…just a little more– she whispered in my ear, I was really concentrated but I tried to let out a small smile, which I regretted right after because my line of concentration disappeared.

Tia couldn't help but to show a little fear in her expression but instead of expressing that she kept rubbing my back with her cute hand, which comforted me. Just a few meters of the ground I was sure I wouldn't be able to stop the enormous momentum the plane had so I could just do my best and wait for the odds to be with us.

Tia wrapped her arms around my stomach and leaned on my back, I just closed my eyes and maintained my hands still; the air that was pulling the plane up was considerably less than before I lose concentration, but it wasn't helpless.

A couple of minutes later I felt it, I felt the plane crashing directly into the ground, fortunately the clearing we fell in was big enough, the pilot managed to maintain the plane steady until it finally stopped. Some of the passengers were dead, but not because of the crash, some had heart attacks or others rather didn't made enough effort for breathing and they didn't make it… guess heroes cannot save the population entirely right? But what is awesome to know is that even if I committed a mistake, I saved almost all of them, including the stewardess and the pilot.

* * *

We were now surrounded by the intense temperate forest, little flowers under the plane, and people not getting tired of thanking god or just laugh from happiness. Tia looked at me and kissed me, a brief kiss before she pulled me out of the plane, I would have stayed to help but I promised Tia we would flee as we touched ground, besides, the pilot has already called for help.

We jumped out of the crashed piece of steel and started running at vampire speed…"hell, where the heck am I?" I asked after running a few kilometers with my lovely mate. We continued to run until we finally stumbled onto a wooden house in the middle of the forest, rather rustic and it looked like falling…like the person living there rashly constructed the place so it won't suffer the weather condition, Tia looked at me acknowledging me that she was hungry, I was too anyway, so we entered to see if the someone who could be a morsel was there.

It was a hunter who lived there actually, there was a lot of heads from animals on the wall, it was a really creepy scene, did this man hold them as some sort of trophy? I was really astonished at how a human being can be so cold. We drifted through the doors, it appeared that there was no one there until we arrived to the last piece of deteriorated wood passing by door, there was moaning coming from that room as well as a strong smell to lust and stuff…we bust the door open and the fat, red-haired and complete dirty man on top turned to I believe, shout at us but his scowl was immediately replaced with a fear expression..."typical" I thought in my inner forum, the other girl appeared to be excited…like _really _excited.

I continued to stare at both and Tia finally spoke "were you having fun guys?" I was really amused by his sudden boldness but I continued the sentence "well I'm sorry but playtime is over" the hunter seemed really angry but fearful, so I would end his pain soon enough; I jumped to the bed and whispered in his ear "I'm avenging those animals you have in your wall" and before he could mumble any nonsense I had sunk my teeth in his neck, his blood flooding my mouth was satisfactory, I was like really thirsty. I supposed that Tia would had sunk her teeth on the little girl I threw out of the bed by now but after I finished I looked at her nodding to the girl, I gave her a questioning look raising my hands in confusion.

–She wants to be a vampire Benji– she said with an apathetic tone of voice, I raised an eyebrow in surprise, the little girl was looking at me with shiny eyes, like she was pleading which flattered me…I sighed and said in the same tone of voice –Do as you please lovely, I'll be waiting in the porch– Tia nodded a little hesitant, I could see insecure in her eyes, obviously; I mean, when you're vampire you feel like your throat is screaming at you to feed and won't forgive that you stop relieving that burn in her.

I walked out of the room and waited a little while, and there was when I noticed that in top of the little cabin, a United Kingdom flag was moving like a little flame undulating in my hands…finally I had found where the heck we are, that relaxed me a bit, now what we should do was simple, we have to look for directions until we make into London, that way we would take a plane to Ireland and everything would be as nothing had happened…

I hope Siobhan doesn't gets upset because of the little delay, I think she wouldn't even know about us coming if it wasn't by the little box full of cables Tia would call her phone.

* * *

After half an hour, she left the house and stood next to me, she had blood in her cheek, I brushed it off with my finger and licked it myself in a seductive way, she tried to smile but she couldn't do anything more than look down, I knew what had happened in there.

–You couldn't right? – she slowly shook her head still looking down, I gave her a "I told you" sigh before embracing her and rested my chin on her shoulder and she hid in my neck –I thought I was stronger…–

she mumbled, she's stronger than she thinks but she needs to work on that –you can't expect to change the first person you seek to do so– I explained…–but you did– she was short to answerand I was perfectly aware of what she was talking about. –It was different Tia – I said

–well I wanted to be as strong as you– she continued, I answered sincerely –you can be even stronger than me, just work on it– I said pulling away a little to see her shiny eyes; she didn't answered, she just smiled at me and batted her eyelashes shyly, I gave her a wide grin and kissed her for a short period of time, those moments where the ones I thanked that I didn't had to breath.

* * *

Soon after I burned the corpses and the house itself, we started looking for directions, it was hard as hell, I mean…we were in open forest, but after we run like for two hours, we finally found another little cabin in the forest, this one was classier, was like a little bungalow, we came over the entrance and a woman entering her last years was in the porch, sat on a swing, with an almost finished wool white sweater, all sewed up.

The woman looked tired but joyful at her activity, she sure was entertained. I smiled before reaching the steps, Tia following me in the back…–excuse me miss– I said, but the old woman won't turn up to me, she was concentrated in her actions, wary of not sting herself, I think she had hearing problems; I repeated once again with a higher tone of voice and this time she did look up.

–You're not my little Antonio– she mumbled at first, accommodating her glasses –can I help you son? – Her soft voice replied, I grinned and nodded –I'm sorry we interrupt you miss, would you know how we can get to London? – I tried to sound childish this time, that way maybe the old woman would not get freaked out by our intense red eyes.

–Aww son I'm so sorry, is been a while since I went to the heart of Britain…– she replied –my old mind is too deteriorated to remember– she pointed at her head while speaking, and then sighed. –oh it's ok miss thank you anyway– I said turning on my heels and nodding at Tia to go out but before I could step out of the porch, the old woman's tired voice sounded again

–wait young boy– she said, I turned back and then she took a deep breath and then shouted with all of her strength –Oscar! Son I need you– she smiled and then waited for a while, then a teenager who would have been like some seventeen years old came out of the door, he was a little taller than me, he had black eyes and had braces, his skin was copper, which remembered me a little of Jacob…Black was it? He was thin, he appeared to care a lot about his physic –yes mother? – He said, looking at us with a surprised look –visitors? Wow we haven't had those in a while– he stated, the old woman reached for his hand and told him– they need to get to the main street to London– she explained –could you take them to the street son? – she asked in a very sweet way, I was flattered and I'm sure Tia was as well.

Oscar glanced at us with a studying sight, he appeared to be happy to help us –of course mother, may I know your names people? – he asked, Tia looked at me before mumbling –I'm Tia– she was cute when shy –and I'm Benjamin– I ended. Oscar nodded as Tia grabbed my shoulder.

* * *

After a minute of exchanging studying sights, the man smiled once again and said –well if you wanna get to the road we should depart now– he stated, we nodded but before we could start walking, the little old woman called out for Tia –can you c-come please girl? – She asked,

Tia took a deep breath, she still was nervous on her self-control but she approached her anyway…they did small talk about me and some stuff I didn't pay attention to. Once she finished, she handed her the white sweater she just finished, Tia smiled in awe and immediately put the sweater on, it was a snow white sweater, it combined perfectly with her black skirt and gray heels, what I didn't understand was the turtleneck. Actually is not that we use sweaters or things to gets us warm pretty often in Egypt, it is hot enough already.

After the experienced human being gave her blessing to our relationship (which I found completely cheesy) Oscar started walking to the west, opposite direction were we came from, but he realized we weren't following him so he turned around and beckoned us to do so. Tia say goodbye quickly and I gave the old woman my last bit of money. I think we will have to use our sticky fingers again in London, now what we have to do is follow the woman's son.

* * *

**I hope you liked it guys! I don't have many active readers of my story but if you're one, thank you :3 Please Read & Review, is highly appreciated :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Hurlstien: **I know, I've recieved a lot of compliments for focusing on Benjamin, I fixed those little errors in the prologue, thanks for pointing it out.

**Edhla: **I've fixed the errors in the prologue, thanks for your review, continuing the story you'll see more references of Egypt and its culture.

**clicketykeys: **I'm taking notes on what your ideal story would be, I'm sure your doubts about Benjamin will be answered as the story follows, Thank you for the kind words, and If you want an heroic Tia keep an eye for the story, I'm sure you'll not be deceptioned.


End file.
